The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for clamping tubular objects and, in particular, to an apparatus for retaining a seal between a hose and a rigid nipple.
A metal clamping band is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. Re. 26,211. The clamping band is formed of a ductile material such as steel and the ends of the band are connected together to form a ring. An integral clamping and tensioning loop is formed on the band being of keystone shape defined by two straight sides of substantially equal length folded back relative to their adjacent band portions so as to define inner fold junctions. The inner fold junctions extend parallel to one another transversely over the width of the band in spaced apart relation and a substantially flat connecting bridge portion extends between parallel outer ends of the straight sides and defines outer fold junctions therewith. The bridge portion has a length between the outer ends on the straight sides that is at least approximately twice the length of the straight sides and the inner ends of the side portions are movable toward one another and the bridge portion is movable toward the band portion to effect tensioning of the band portion. The inner and outer fold junctions are abrupt, acute, angle folds of relatively small fillet radii when the clamping band is in the tensioned condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,012 shows a hose clamp having open ends adapted to be mechanically interconnected by outwardly extending hooks in an inner band portion operable to engage in corresponding apertures provided in an outer band portion. At least one plastically deformable ear is provided in the clamp structure for tightening the clamping band about an object to be fastened by a plastic deformation of the ear. A substantially gap-free transition in the circumferential direction from the inner band portion to the ring-like configuration of the clamp structure defined by the clamping band is obtained by the use of a tongue-like extension at the free end of the inner band portion which is operable to engage into a tongue-receiving aperture or channel provided in the outer band portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,442 shows a hose clamp having an elongated strip and a clasp. The strip has a projecting member for enabling positioning of the clasp upon the strip and barbed members are formed on the longitudinal edges of the strip to enable locking of the strip within the clasp. The clasp includes finger members projecting therefrom to sandwich the strip between the clasp finger members and the strip projecting member to lock the strip's barbs against the clasp's barbs to retain the strip in the clasp when the strip is in a use position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,082 discloses a clamping system for clamping a member onto a cylindrically-shaped surface wherein the member to be clamped has a first annular groove provided in the region which is to be clamped and a second annular groove provided in the bottom of the first annular groove. A clamping band has a body portion received in the first annular groove, a tongue received in the second annular groove, hooks for connecting the opposite ends of the body portion to each other to lock the clamping band in the first and second annular grooves, and a plastically deformable ear to tighten the clamping band about the member.